


Higueras Pasas

by MyLittleSecret



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Potterlock, Teenlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleSecret/pseuds/MyLittleSecret
Summary: John y Sherlock no eran pareja, gracias. Eran amigos, muy buen amigos, mejores amigos. Pero ya está. Solo amigos. Si le preguntabas a John, te aseguraría que ése era el caso. Pero si te lo encontrabas a buenas después de un par de whiskies de fuego, bueno, podía estar dispuesto a decirte que creía que era una verdadera pena que solo fuesen mejores amigos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shrivelfigs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518040) by [lifespossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifespossible/pseuds/lifespossible). 



> N/A (2015): Literalmente escribí esto para las navidades del año pasado pero por algún motivo se me olvidó publicarlo, por lo tanto aquí lo tenéis ahora.
> 
> N/T (2016): Hola a tod@s. Aquí os traigo mi regalo de reyes. Hoy, al menos aquí en España, ya se acaban las Navidades. Espero que las hayáis pasado súper bien. No tenía planeado traducir más fics de Navidad estas vacaciones, pero al leer la historia tan dulce de lifespossible, no me he podido resistir, como suele pasar. Por cierto, parece ser que lo mío son los universos alternativos, porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que todo lo que he traducido hasta ahora lo son.   
> Bueno, al lío, quiero dar las gracias a lifespossible por dejarme traducir su fic. Ha sido todo un placer. Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni Sherlock, ni el universo de Harry Potter; y no gano nada con esto, solo experiencia. He traducido la fic bastante rapidito entre huecos del trabajo, así que si veis algo que os ofenda como entendidos de la lengua, me avisáis y yo lo cambio encantada. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia. Feliz año nuevo. Un beso. - K

John y Sherlock no eran pareja, gracias. Eran amigos, muy buen amigos, mejores amigos. Pero ya está. Solo amigos. Si le preguntabas a John, te aseguraría que ése era el caso. Pero si te lo encontrabas a buenas después de un par de whiskies de fuego, bueno, podía estar dispuesto a decirte que creía que era una verdadera pena que solo fuesen mejores amigos.

– ¿Qué dices, Watson? – dijo Mike Stamford, dejándose caer en la silla de al lado de John en la sala común de Gryffindor – ¿Va ser éste el año en el que por fin vas a poner a Holmes contigo bajo el muérdago? –  John alzó la mirada de la gráfica de astronomía que estaba rellenando y que tenía que entregar al día siguiente.

– Ja, ja, Mike – dijo, volviendo la mirada a sus deberes –. Sabes tan bien como el resto que no estamos juntos. –

Mike suspiró, acomodándose en el sillón. El  fuego chisporroteaba con alegría, llenando la sala común de una luz dorada. Había estudiantes desperdigados por toda la sala, la mayoría haciendo los deberes o estudiando. La actitud era relajada; las vacaciones de Navidad empezaban en una semana y Hogwarts había sido transformado, como siempre, con decoraciones centelleantes. Por lo que Mike parecía preocuparse más eran las bolas flotantes de muérdago que los estudiantes o las adoraban o las odiaban con pasión. Personalmente, John creía que era una anomalía estadística que Sherlock y él no se hubiesen encontrado bajo un muérdago en las cinco anteriores navidades en Hogwarts.

– Pero tú quieres – dijo Mike. John negó con la cabeza, anotó las últimas coordenadas de la estrella que tenía que localizar, y empezó a recoger los deberes.

– No importa lo que yo quiera – dijo, levantándose y colocándose la mochila sobre el hombro –. Ahora levántate, cabrón perezoso, o llegaremos tarde a Quidditch. Hunter pedirá nuestras cabezas y creo que ninguna de nuestras familias apreciaría ese detalle como regalo de Navidad. –

***

Hacía un frio que pelaba en el campo de Quidditch, pero John agradecía poder darlo todo físicamente. Era bien consciente de que Mike había estado intentando que él y Sherlock fuesen pareja desde por lo menos segundo, pero John era demasiado precavido como para realmente intentar algo.

Cada chasquido de su bate contra la _bludger_ le hacía sentir increíblemente bien. Era como si estuviese descargando la frustración de sus preguntas cada vez que golpeaba a una de las bolas negras.

¿Debería arriesgar su amistad con Sherlock por algo tan voluble como un beso?

_¡Crac!_

¿Sherlock siente por él lo mismo que él siente por Sherlock?

_¡Crac!_

¿Se está cansando de que su compañeros no paren de darle la tabarra con lo de sean pareja?

Bueno, la última era bastante obvia, pero golpear la _bludger_ hasta la otra punta del campo fue de todas formas una sensación estupenda.

Bill Murray silbó cuando la _bludger_ pasó por encima de su cabeza, viendo como al final perdía el impulso que le había dado John y empezaba a volar hacia Alexandra Pearson, su mejor cazadora.

– ¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Watson! –gritó Bill, girando la escoba para encarar a John – Si la tensión sexual te da un brazo como ese, recemos todos para que tú o Holmes nunca tengáis los huevos de daros un beso ya de una. –

John parpadeó, luego alzó el bate y empezó a perseguir a Bill por todo el campo. Los otros cinco miembros del equipo pararon, varios de ellos animando a John o a Bill mientras ellos se perseguían. Violet Hunter, la capitana y buscadora, los miraba con un ceño fruncido muy serio en su rostro.

– ¡Chicos, dejad de hacer el gilipollas! – gritó Violet.

– Oh, venga ya, Vi – dijo Alexandra Pearson, esquivando la _bludger_ sin rumbo, que volvió a intentar golpear su cabeza –. Déjalos que hagan. Es Navidad. –

– Y aun así estamos aquí fuera con el frío de cojones que hace mientras hay dos palmos de nieve en el campo – dijo Mike, alejándose de los aros de guardián y volando hacia John y Bill. Lo que era una pena, porque John había conseguido agarrar la parte de atrás de la túnica de Bill y estaba a punto de ganar el forcejeo que estaban teniendo en pleno vuelo.

– Tenemos que estar preparados para todas las condiciones meteorológicas – resopló Violet –. El tiempo será así de malo en febrero, y tenemos que jugar contra Ravenclaw. –

Mike había conseguido separar a John y a Bill sin que ninguno de ellos se cayese de la escoba y bajarlos a la nieve. Bill sonrió a John por encima del hombro de Mike.

– Estoy segurísimo de que todos sabemos quién _no_ va a animar a su casa – dijo canturreando ligeramente. John entrecerró los ojos.

– Que te den, Bill – dijo John en tono amenazante.

La sonrisa de Bill era demasiado jubilosa, para el gusto de John. Mike pegó una mirada a John, pareció leer la inminente reanudación del “te voy a perseguir con el bate de golpeador”, e inmediatamente empezó a suavizar la situación.

– Vi, eres tan mala como Oliver Wood; y Bill, yo de ti me callaría – Violet resopló otra vez y luego suspiró.

– Está bien – farfulló –. Watson, Tucker, devolved las _bludgers_ al baúl. ¿Dónde está la _quaffle_ …? Sí, guárdala, Katherine. ¡El resto a los vestuarios! –

John se alejó de Bill y Mike y empezó a perseguir las _budgers_ con Jeff Tucker. No les llevó mucho tiempo, pero ambos acabaron estrellándose contra la nieve en sus intentos de capturar las endemoniadas bolas negras. Se unieron al grupo en los vestuarios, con las túnicas de entrenamiento totalmente empapadas y choreando de nieve. John se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se volvió a poner la túnica del colegio que había traído con él.

A su alrededor, el resto del equipo hablaba alegremente, emocionados por las inminentes vacaciones. La mayoría se iban a casa con la familia. Las voces de las chicas se colaban por encima de la cortina que separaba su zona del vestuario, discutiendo los regalos que iban a dar y dónde los habían encontrado.

– Eh, pero en serio – dijo Bill, su voz de repente más fuerte que la del resto –. ¿Quién quiere apostarse un par de galeones a que cuando juguemos contra Ravenclaw, Sherlock Holmes va a estar sentado con el resto de la casa de Gryffindor? – Jeff se rio, y Mike no pudo esconder su sonrisa. John le lanzó a Bill la peor de sus miradas asesinas.

– No somos pareja – dijo.

– Sí, sí, sois mejores amigos, bla, bla, bla. Lo dices todo el tiempo, Johnny – dijo Bill, lanzando las gafas de protección dentro de su taquilla de madera, y luego sentándose para ponerse los calcetines –. ¿Pero os habéis visto? –

La voz de Katherine Upshaw flotó por encima de la cortina divisoria.

– Estáis más locos el uno por el otro que mi tía Lavender por Ron Weasley. –

John refunfuñó, luego encaró su taquilla y se quitó por encima de la cabeza su túnica empapada.

– Oh, venga, Johnny – dijo Bill –. No lo puedes negar. Si ya hacéis todo lo que hacen las parejas, menos morrearse. –

– Aunque también a veces parecen que lo hayan hecho – dijo Jeff, saltando sobre un pie mientras intentaba sacarse la zapatilla de tacos del calcetín de lana mojado. El rostro de John se puso rojísimo.

– No nos morreamos – siseó. Incluso Mike le echó una mirada incrédula cuando lo dijo.

– John – dijo Mike –, os caísteis de dentro de un armario de la limpieza. –

John sintió que sus orejas estaban que ardían, y estaba seguro de que su rubor era lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar un árbol de Navidad.

***

Esconderse en el armario de la limpieza no había sido idea de John. Ideas como ésas, en las que Sherlock y él acababan invadiendo el espacio personal del otro durante prolongados periodos de tiempo, en las que Sherlock siempre se las apañaba por alejarse justo cuando John había conseguido reunir el valor suficiente para besar al larguirucho cabrón cuyo codo probablemente estaba a punto de fracturarle el bazo; esas ideas nunca venían de John. No creía que Sherlock lo hiciese a propósito. Sherlock siempre estaba demasiado absorto en cualquiera que fuese el experimento o investigación que tenían entre manos en esos momentos como para pararse a pensar en los límites personales.

Esta determinación era la razón por la que, sorprendentemente, esconderse en un armario de la limpieza mientras algunos profesores estaban justo al otro lado de la puerta no estaba entre las cosas más peligrosas o más aterradoras que John había hecho.

(La más aterradora puede haber sido cuando Sherlock se había sumergido en el lago a mitad de la noche. Vale, el calamar gigante era amigable, pero en la oscuridad, ¿quién le aseguraba que el animal no se pensara que Sherlock era un pez muy largo y de forma rara? Tontería aparte, John se había decantado por meterse en el agua helada tras Sherlock. La más peligrosa probablemente eran los múltiples viajes (también a medianoche) al Bosque prohibido. _Se llama Bosque prohibido por algo, Sherlock_ , había siseado John.)

El armario de la limpieza era, sin embargo, más pequeño que cualquiera de los otros sitios estrechos en los que habían acabado ocupando a lo largo de los cuatro cursos. No debería de haberlo sido, dado que lo habían usado el año anterior para escapar de algunos Slytherins de séptimo curso que Sherlock había conseguido cabrear con sus deducciones, pero la combinación de lo que parecían ser más artículos de limpieza y el estirón que Sherlock había dado lo hizo parecer inmensurablemente más pequeño.

Sus torsos estaban a meros centímetros de distancia. Las piernas estaban totalmente enredadas, y John era increíblemente consciente del calor en donde las piernas de Sherlock tocaban las suyas. Sherlock tampoco ayudaba mucho a la situación, contorsionado como estaba para poder colocar la oreja en la puerta y escuchar la conversación que estaba sucediendo al otro lado. Su cabeza estaba prácticamente en el pecho de John, y en la oscuridad, el aroma de su pelo parecía más evidente de lo normal. (Jabón y cualquier cosa que hubiesen usado para encurtir ingredientes para las pociones, con un poco de cera de abeja y algo que era innegablemente _Sherlock_ ). John carraspeó.

– Recuérdame otra vez qué estamos haciendo aquí – susurró John, no queriendo alertar de su presencia a los profesores que estaban fuera.

– Alison Mathers me pidió que descubriera si su novia estaba yendo por ahí a sus espaldas con la capitana de Quidditch de Hufflepuff – dijo Sherlock, sin alejarse de la puerta. John estuvo callado por un momento, digiriendo la información.

– Bueno, eso es bastante… –

– Mundano – murmuró Sherlock.

– Iba a decir aburrido – susurró John, alzando una ceja que sin duda a oscuras Sherlock no podía ver –. ¿Entonces por qué lo aceptaste? –

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, y éstos rozaron las costillas de John.

– Dijo que haría mis deberes de runas antiguas para el resto del trimestre – dijo Sherlock.

– Pero si sabes de runas antiguas desde segundo – no le podía ver, pero John estaba bastante seguro de que Sherlock había puesto los ojos en blanco.

– Eso no significa que quiera hacer los deberes – John podía prácticamente escuchar el exasperado _John_ que debería de haber sido añadido a final de la frase –. Además, Alison es inusualmente experta en copiar la caligrafía de otras personas. Esto sería una práctica excelente. – John no pudo evitar reírse un poco al oír eso, a pesar de que necesitaban estar en silencio.

– ¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Intentando ver si su novia de verdad le está poniendo los cuernos? – Sherlock seguramente puso otra vez los ojos en blanco.

– Por favor. Sabía que le estaba engañando a los diez minutos. Solo necesito una prueba. Y si estos profesores se moviesen, podría conseguir una – la última frase salió más como un gruñido que cualquier otra cosa.

John intentó aguantarse la risita, y luego intentó reposicionarse para que las escobas que se le estaban clavando en la espalda no estuviesen en contacto con el moratón que se había hecho cuando Mike le había tirado de la escoba unos días antes en un entrenamiento de Quidditch. En vez de ponerse más cómodo, se golpeó contra la cabeza de Sherlock, lo que hizo que Sherlock siseara y se irguiese. Sus piernas habían estado manejablemente enredadas mientas habían estado quietos, pero el movimiento repentino les hizo caerse hacia delante. De repente, todo era más brillante, el suelo de piedra estaba duro contra la espalda de John, y Sherlock estaba estirado encima de él, sus rostros a meros centímetros de distancia.

Estuvieron quietos por unos momentos, en shock. Parecía ser que los profesores se habían movido antes de que se cayesen; no había ni un alma en el pasillo menos ellos dos. Sherlock miró hacia abajo a John, quien le devolvía la mirada fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Estuvieron en silencio por otro momento, y entonces John pensó, _a la mierda_. Empezó a levantar la cabeza, y podría jurar que vio los párpados de Sherlock temblar, pero de repente…

– ¡Eh! ¡Watson! ¡Holmes! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

John dejó caer la cabeza hacia el suelo de piedra, gimiendo cuando varios miembros del equipo de Quidditch llegaron corriendo.

– Oh, Dios mío, ¿os estabais liando en el armario de la limpieza? – estaba diciendo la voz de Alexandra – Oh, Dios mío, ¡se estaban liando en el armario de la limpieza! – Sherlock se levantó y se apartó de John en un instante, enderezándose la túnica y frunciendo el ceño intensamente.

– _No_ nos estábamos liando – dijo vehemente. Luego se fue ofendido por el pasillo, pasando por en medio de un par de estudiantes de segundo que estaban por allí. – No vas a subir la nota de pociones intentando caerle bien – gruñó Sherlock a uno de ellos –. ¿Por qué no usas el minúsculo guisante que tienes como cerebro y estudias? – Entonces continuó caminando, sus pasos haciendo eco en las paredes al alejarse.

Bill silbó.

– Puedo ver lo que te gusta de él, Watson. – John lanzó un brazo por encima de sus ojos, escondiendo cómo le ardían las mejillas.

– Cállate, Murray. –

***

– ¡Eso fue una vez! – insistió John – ¡Y fue por un caso! – Katherine puso los ojos en  blanco.

– Esos casos. ¿Hacéis algo más aparte de eso? –

– ¡Venga ya, Kath! – dijo Alexandra, acercándose desde el otro lado de la cortina y dejándose caer en el banco –. Lo hacen _todo_ juntos. Incluso usar el baño. –

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo John indignado. Katherine y Alexandra le levantaron una ceja. John las miró a las dos, perplejo.

– ¡No usamos el baño juntos! – insistió. Jeff frunció el ceño.

– Le dijiste la contraseña del baño de los prefectos, John. –

John volvió a refunfuñar.

– Fue… –

– Por un caso – dijo al unísono el resto del equipo. Ni un miembro del equipo parecía creerle.

– De verdad, si no compartiese la habitación con Johnny, estaría convencido que Sherlock se ha mudado permanentemente a la torre de Gryffindor. Pasa allí tanto tiempo – dijo Bill, y Mike y Jeff se rieron, ya que estaban de acuerdo con él.

***

Era como la segunda semana de clases. John todavía caminaba por el castillo en un estado de asombro. Si no fuese por la evidencia de las increíbles clases y de la varita en su mano, John no se creería que era un mago capaz de cosas como aprender a convertirse en un gato o hacer que objetos vuelen por la case o preparar una poción que podía dormir a una persona para el resto de su vida. De hecho, no había sido algo completamente real hasta que se había despertado a la mañana siguiente de la ceremonia de selección, todavía en su cómoda cama con dosel con otros cuatro chicos roncando a su alrededor; no fue hasta ese momento que había sido capaz de admitir que todo eso no era un alocado e increíble sueño.

John culpaba este hecho como la razón por la que cuando entró a su habitación, no reconoció inmediatamente al chico de Ravenclaw que estaba sentado en su cama. El chico había alzado la mirada cuando entró y en esos momentos estaba estudiando atentamente a John. En vez de hacer algo sensato, como chillar, John parpadeó perplejo e intentó desesperadamente averiguar si era posible que una persona escalase la torre y entrase por la ventana.

Como si pudiese leerle la mente, el chico puso sus ojos azul-verde-gris claro (John nunca acabaría de decidir de qué color eran) en blanco.

– No seas tonto – dijo el chico, bajándose de la cama –. He escuchado a otros estudiantes decir la contraseña. Ni siquiera intentaron bajar la voz. Me sorprende que la sala común no esté plagada de estudiantes de otras casas. Estoy seguro de que no soy el primero en colarme. ¿Entonces todavía tienes problemas con la familia? Basándome en la caligrafía de tu hermana, puedo decir que está proyectando la rabia que siente consigo misma hacia ti. Ella cree que ya robas suficiente atención de la familia; ser mago es ya la guinda del pastel. –

John parpadeó mientras el discurso del chico le arrolló como un maremoto. Bajó la mirada a la carta de Harry, arrugada en su puño, y luego la subió hacia el chico.

–  Era Sherlock, ¿verdad?  – preguntó lentamente, acordándose en ese instante del chico de pelo rizado que había irrumpido en su compartimento en el tren, le había dado un monólogo de cómo el hecho de que John era un mago había convertido a su familia en un circo del que John se sentía aliviado de escapar, le había dado su nombre y luego había desaparecido hacia otro lado del tren.

– Sherlock Holmes – afirmó el chico y extendió una mano hacia John.

En el momento en el que John no pudo hacer nada más que mirar fijamente al imposible chico sentado justo enfrente de él, la seguridad de Sherlock pareció flaquear. Pasó un rasgo de inseguridad por el rostro todavía de niño, y empezó a apartar la mano. John, viendo esto y no queriendo perder la oportunidad, alargó el brazo rápidamente y cogió la mano de Sherlock. Fue un poco demasiado entusiasta y acabó chocando la cabeza con la de Sherlock, haciendo que los dos diesen un grito ahogado y se soltasen de las manos.

– Lo siento – dijo John. Se frotó la frente con la mano derecha y extendió la izquierda. – John Watson – Sherlock le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si repensándose la decisión de elegir sentarse en su cama –. Prometo que no siempre propino cabezazos como saludo – dijo John esperanzado.

La cara de Sherlock hizo algo extraño, como si estuviese intentando con mucho esfuerzo no sonreír y en cambio, hizo que su rostro hiciese una mueca. Sin embargo, la mueca se volvió en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa y Sherlock aceptó su mano.

– Bueno, John Watson, mirando los apuntes que has dejado en tu cama, veo que vas a necesitar mi ayuda con transfiguración. Incluso ser muggle no es excusa de no ser capaz de transformar una cerilla en una aguja. –

Debió ser hacia el final del primer mes del trimestre que la gente dejó de cuestionar la presencia de Sherlock en la sala común de Gryffindor. Por Halloween, los prefectos dejaron de intentar que Sherlock no averiguara las contraseñas. Antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, la Señora Gorda estaba increíblemente encariñada con Sherlock, y él siempre era el primero en saberse la contraseña nueva.

(John todavía estaba convencido de que Sherlock a veces escalaba el lateral de la torre simplemente porque estaba aburrido.)

***

– ¿Hoy es el día de unirse todos contra John o algo así? – dijo John enfadado, poniéndose el jersey apresuradamente.

– Si tan solo admitieras que estás enamorado de él y le plantases un beso, podríamos todos dar el tema por zanjado y continuar con nuestras estupendas vidas – dijo Bill, dándole una palmada en la espalda. John frunció el ceño y apartó la mano de Bill mientras las chicas se reían por lo bajo.

– Os pienso ignorar a todos – anunció cuando se sentó en el suelo y empezó a tirar de sus zapatillas de tacos y calcetines. Mike le lanzó una mirada empática mientras la discusión continuaba sin John.

– ¿Cuándo crees que se enamoró John, Bill? Tuvo que ser al menos en segundo.  –

 _No_ , pensó John, tirando del nudo de los cordones.

– Por favor, sin duda fue amor a primera vista. –

 _No_ , pensó John, lanzando las zapatillas en su taquilla con un poco más de fuerza de lo que era estrictamente necesario.

– No, no, no, Sherlock en aquel entonces tenía cara de niño. Tuvo que haber sido el año pasado, cuando se puso ahí súper alto y con grandes pómulos. –

 _No_ , pensó John, cuando sus calcetines dieron un golpe mojado en la taquilla al unirse a las zapatillas.

***

Fue en cuarto.

John corrió hacia el ala del hospital, la sangre rugiéndole en los oídos. Miró por encima las camas alineadas a lo largo del largo pasillo, y encontrando la que buscaba, se acercó con paso fuerte.

– John –dijo Sherlock, viéndole entrar y sentándose –. Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, ¿podrías por favor decirles…? –

– Tú – rugió John, dándole un empujón y tirándolo para atrás –. _Completo_. Idiota –  Sherlock le miró fijamente, con la boca abierta en shock –. Eres la persona más idiota que he conocido. ¿Por qué somos amigos? – dijo John. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, temblando mientras se forzaba así mismo de no añadir más moratones de los que ya tenía Sherlock estrangulándolo. Sherlock todavía le estaba mirando fijamente, con sus ojos claros abiertos de par en par. Dándose cuenta de que John esperaba que contestase, cerró la boca de golpe.

– Yo… – empezó, pero se paró. Miró sus manos, donde sus dedos largos retorcían las sábanas blancas de la cama de hospital en la que estaba acostado. – No lo sé – dijo en voz baja, rehusando levantar la mirada. John miró los rizos de Sherlock, el nerviosismo de los dedos, y se arrepintió de las tres frases que había dicho al entrar.

– Ay, joder – dijo, desplomándose en la banqueta que estaba al lado de la cama y restregándose las manos por la cara. Las mantuvo allí, bloqueando la luz de la sala –. Lo siento – dijo desde detrás de las manos –. No lo decía en serio. –

Sherlock no respondió, y cuando John alzó la mirada, Sherlock estaba todavía mirándose las manos. John alargó los brazos y puso las manos sobre las de Sherlock, salvando a las sábanas de más retorcimiento tortuoso. Las manos del otro chico pararon, pero todavía no alzaba la mirada.

– Sherlock – insistió John. Sherlock le miró por el rabillo del ojo, y John consideró eso una victoria. Suspiró y se volvió a sentar, apartando las manos. – Cuéntame qué ha pasado. –

Sherlock frunció los labios, pero después de unos momentos, empezó a contarle sobre su aventura en la torre más alta de todo el castillo (y cómo había conseguido caerse de ella). Mientras hablaba, con el timbre de su voz que ya era grave subiendo y bajando, John podía apenas prestar atención. Todavía estaba asimilando la ola de preocupación y rabia y _miedo_ que le había desbordado cuando había salido de historia de la magia y le habían dado una nota en la que decía que Sherlock había sido llevado urgentemente al ala del hospital.

Cuanto más hablaba Sherlock, más pensaba John, y más se daba cuenta de que Sherlock para él era más que un amigo, y que el momento en el que Sherlock había dicho _no lo sé_ había sido más aterrador que averiguar que Sherlock estaba en el ala del hospital con una cantidad ridícula de huesos rotos. Porque John estaba siendo de repente consciente de que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de su mejor amigo, y _joder_ , si John se había dado cuenta, ¿cómo era posible que Sherlock no lo supiese? Sherlock lo sabía todo, pero no podía comprender por qué John era su amigo, incluso después de cuatro años de infalible lealtad.

Ese pensamiento hacía que el corazón de John sufriese otra vez. Si Sherlock ni siquiera sabía cómo ellos podían ser amigos, ¿cómo podía él atreverse algún día a intentar llevar su amistad hacia algo romántico?

– De verdad que…– la frase de Sherlock fue interrumpida por un enorme bostezo que intentó esconder sin éxito – De verdad que no estoy tan mal como dice Madame Pomfrey – dijo acabando la frase. John miró a su amigo, sonriendo al ver que Sherlock parpadeaba adormilado mientras que a la vez intentaba mantenerse erguido con una postura rígida.  

– Estoy seguro que sí – dijo, y entonces alargó el brazo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Sherlock jadeó, y luego se atragantó un poco intentando disimular. John le dio una mirada significativa mientras le pasaba el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de noche. Sherlock miró a John desafiante, con los ojos llorosos.

– Cállate – habló con voz ronca, y entonces aceptó un trago de agua. John le sonrió, y decidió que hasta que consiguiera que Sherlock estuviese seguro de que nunca iba a perder su amistad, las cosas iban a quedarse exactamente tal y como estaban.

***

– ¡Entrenamiento! ¡Mañana! ¡A las cuatro en punto! – gritó Violet mientras el equipo recogía su equipaje. Jeff y Bill empezaron a gemir, pero John salió corriendo del vestuario y hacia el frío del exterior. Estaba más que dispuesto a volver a la sala común y volcarse completamente en sus deberes.

Había estado caminando un rato cuando escuchó a alguien correr detrás de él.

– ¡John! – jadeó Mike, trotando para caminar a su lado – Lo siento por lo de Bill, tío – dijo resoplando, colocándose bien la capa y la bufanda.

John dio un gruñido, pero no le dijo que se fuese a tomar por culo. Caminaron juntos hasta el  castillo, bastante delante de los gritos de Jeff y Bill y de los chillidos de las chicas detrás de ellos.

Entrar en el castillo fue como sumergirse en un baño caliente. La nariz de John fue atacada por el aroma de acebo y canela, junto con el aroma de trasfondo que salía de la cocina de la cena que estaba a punto de ser servida. John se relajó ligeramente, confortado por el castillo, antes de que su nombre fuese gritado por segunda vez en diez minutos.

– ¡John! – retumbó una voz de barítono familiar. John y Mike miraron hacia uno de los pasillos, del cual Sherlock salía disparado. Sus rizos estaban alocados por el viento, nieve cubría los bordes de su capa y zapatos, y sus ojos estaban llenos de un mágico brillo de deleite. – ¡Estupendo! – dijo, acercándose y cogiendo el brazo de John para tirar de él otra vez hacia fuera  – Ven, tienes que ver lo que ha hecho mi experimento con las higueras pasas. ¡Se han vuelto _amarillas_! – Entonces Sherlock le sonrió, y John decidió que no había nada mejor en el mundo que ir a ver cómo Sherlock había conseguido volver las higueras pasas, que en teoría eran moradas, amarillas.

Sin embargo, de repente, Mike tosió. John y Sherlock le miraron, y la sonrisa que Mike les dirigía era lo suficientemente jubilosa como para rivalizar con la de Sherlock. Señaló hacia arriba, y Sherlock y John alzaron la vista simultáneamente.

– Ay Dios – dijo John, mirando fijamente a la gran bola de muérdago que estaba flotando lentamente arriba y abajo encima de sus cabezas –. Bueno – dijo volviendo a mirar a Sherlock –, supongo que eso significa que… – pero cualquier vía de escape que había planeado se le borró completamente de la cabeza, porque Sherlock no se estaba apartando como haría un amigo normal. En vez de eso, Sherlock estaba quieto, mordiéndose el labio y mirando fijamente el muérdago como si le hubiese insultado personalmente. – ¿Sherlock? – dijo John. Sherlock salió de su estupor y bajó la mirada. Pareció darse cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrándole la muñeca y la soltó como si le estuviese quemando.

– John, yo… te pido perdón. No tienes ninguna obligación de… –

Y entonces, todo encajó. Como una bombilla encendiéndose, John de repente vio el tartamudeo de Sherlock y la reticencia a apartarse, y se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba exactamente en la mismo situación en la que estaba él, solo que probablemente más asustado de perder a su único mejor amigo, y por fin, _por fin_ dijo:

– A la mierda. –

Entonces agarró el rostro de Sherlock con las dos manos y selló sus labios con los de Sherlock, cortándole a mitad frase. Y era mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Los labios de Sherlock eran suaves, y una gran calidez se desbordó del corazón de John y calentó todo su cuerpo.

Aunque no quería, John no alargó mucho el beso y se separó suavemente. Sherlock parpadeó, y John esperó a que reaccionara.

– Bueno – dijo Sherlock, y luego carraspeó –. Esto es mucho mejor que las higueras pasas –. John se rio, y entonces Sherlock le estaba besando otra vez y John no pudo pensar en nada mejor que hacer nunca más. Al menos, hasta que los vítores empezaron.

– ¡Ole ahí, Watson! ¡Por fin! – alguien silbó picaronamente, y John y Sherlock se giraron para ver a todo el equipo de Quidditch allí de pie, sonriendo y aplaudiendo. John apostaría todo su dinero a que había sido Bill.

– ¡Iros a tomar por culo, todos! – gritó John, y luego se giró y volvió a besar a Sherlock. Sintió como los labios de Sherlock se alzaban ligeramente en una sonrisa, y John decidió que no necesitaría mucho en el futuro, ni siquiera magia, mientras que Sherlock estuviese a su lado.


End file.
